Shy Boy
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is so fed up with all of the guys, 'boys' that come on to her, go out with her, and then proceed to break her heart. Now, all she wants is a nice, quiet, Shy Boy. -This was posted before, but after careful deliberation, I rewrote the chapter, and hopefully it'll be better this time around!-
**Shy Boy**

 **Summary: Kagome is so fed up with all of the guys, 'boys' that come on to her, go out with her, and then proceed to break her heart. Now, all she wants is a nice, quiet, Shy Boy.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Big Windup**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Mihashi**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Rated: M**

 **A/N: This story has been revised, after taking in some of my previous readers comments, I agree and was a bit too impulsive with the first chapter. This time, we will slow the ride down a bit and give this story some room to move! Tell me what you think, nyan~!**

 **-x-x-x-**

"This is so lame," Sitting on the floor playing on the X-Box 360 in her brothers' room, Kagome sighed and glanced over at her brother who was lying on his bed, tossing a soccer ball up in the air to catch, over and over again. "Souta, do you want to go outside and play a bit,"

"...not really."

"Aren't you bored?"

Souta, her little brother who was now nine, snorted in humor, "Yeah, but I'm grounded,"

"For what?!"

"Skipping,"

Kagome sighed, "You skipped math again?"

"Mmhm,"

Kagome stood, grabbing his soccer ball from midair, she placed it on the desk and watched him spring forward in irritation.

"What was that for!?"

"For skipping classes, come on Souta, they _will_ take you off the team if you don't straighten up!"

"They can't!"

Kagome laughed, "Yes, they can." She pulled his desk chair out, "Come sit down,"

Souta moved to his chair and sat down, watching as she pulled out a math book for him to read, she grabbed a notebook and pencil and he watched the headache only known as 'Math' unfold before him.

 **-x-x-x-**

"So, not to distract you from playing teacher or anything, but how's it going with you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome frowned, "...don't worry about it,"

Souta scoffed, "You say that, but your my sister, you go out with the worst types, from players, to liars, cheaters and-"

"Souta!"

He looked up at her sudden outcry, surprised to see tears in his sisters eyes, he stood up and moved over to her, "Sis, I'm sorry, serious to Kami, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

She fell to her knees with her arms crossed, her hands gripping her arms. Souta wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly as she cried. "He is constantly comparing me to his ex! I hate it!"

Souta frowned, he loved his sister, to the point that he'd go to any lengths to see her happy. He so far was not impressed with her choice in guys. Yeah, they were hot, but to be perfectly honest, that was all that they seemed to have going for them. "Please don't cry, please..."

Kagome stopped her tears, she released her arms from her tight grip and fell into her brothers hold, her eyes closed as she rested her head on his lap, his fingers ran through her hair gently, hoping to sooth her of the ache she felt. _"Why can't I have one boyfriend who isn't an idiot,"_

"I think...you are just looking in the wrong place...and for the wrong types...you are like most girls, you like the bad boy type...i honestly think you need someone who's shy or sweet, someone who isn't the first to pick a fight, possibly the one who stands up for you...that's the kind of person you _need_."

Kagome laughed, "Find me one of those will you,"

He sighed, "Don't take what I say seriously, Kagome. You never do anyways." Souta shook his head, "I'll say it once, because I don't think saying it over and over again will matter. After all, if you don't hear it the first time you won't listen any time after. You will never find someone who will love you for who you are, if you don't stop taking what's thrown at you and start looking for what's not in your direct line of sight."

"Souta..."

"I have never liked the guys you've dated, I think they aren't worth five seconds of your attention, but you amaze me each time when you bring home another brute. I know my sister, and I know it can take you a little before you realize the mistakes your making, so let me point them out and we can skip to the part where you have a life changing revelation, your mistakes are in this order, Miroku, left you for your best friend Sango, Kouga, left you for your best friend Ayame, Hojo...he was just an idiot...Inuyasha, you know he's been looking at the Kikyou girl, I hear you talking to Sango about it! Your mistake is taking these guys who aren't interested in you for you, they are still looking when they go out with you!"

Kagome stood up and left the room, he didn't want to see her cry, so he knew she would go elsewhere to do it. He hated himself for causing her these tears, but he had to say it, all of it, or else he was going to pop with his thoughts on his sister.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Next Day)**

Eyes scanning the many different guys as she walked down the halls, Kagome scoffed. _'Nice guys...what a nonexistent concept.'_ She watched a guy wave to another group of students, yelling loudly to catch their attention. Watching him turn and slam his locker loudly, scaring the hell out of the student to his left before laughing at the kid who'd scared and running after the group. Kagome turned a corner and dodged another guy from her class who almost ran into her,

"Hey gorgeous," he flipped a girls skirt and laughed childishly as she brought her hands down to the fabric, her cheeks flushed brightly.

"Hey!"

She continued without turning around, "...not like I'm actually considering my brothers words...I'd get a new boyfriend, and he'd cheat on me with some girl I probably know."

"What is going on in that mind of yours beautiful?"

Kagome turned and rolled her eyes at her ex, or...one of them, at least. "Why do I continue to entertain you with my time?"

"Because we grew up together, and while we may not be dating anymore, you and I are peas in a pod."

Kagome frowned, "a rotten, moldy, dead pod..."

Miroku sighed, "Kagome, what's on your mind?"

"Inuyasha...Kikyou...me...you, and Sango...Kouga and Ayame...me again..." Kagome frowned, "is it something I did?"

He quirked a brow, waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't, he realized he wasn't going to get more, but he had a well enough idea as to what she was referring. "I was an ass, Kagome. I'm sorry I hurt you...and Kami I hope you know it wasn't my goal." Miroku sat down on her desk and took her hand in his, watching her eyes follow his hand as he did. "You were my best friend, I wanted to see if things would work, and once we started..."

Kagome shook her head, "you've liked Sango since grade school, Miroku. Yes, you were an ass, but that's because you went to her _while_ with me. While Sango is still my best friend, I can't even trust her the way I used to...and that says nothing for how much trust I have left in you."

"Do you have enough trust still instilled in me for a bit of my famous advice?" He tried a grin, and was rewarded with a small smile in return.

"What words of wisdom can you impart on this pure soul?"

"...stay single..." he smiled, "...don't focus on dating. Don't focus on guys. Focus on your studies, and extracurricular activities. Be happy for a while, and when you find the right guy, _you_ will know.

Looking down at her hand when he let it go, she stared silently for a few moments before smiling, "thank you my rotten _pea pod_ friend. I think I will follow your _wise_ advice...all I need to do now, is break up with InuYasha..."

"Haha, let me know when this is going to take place, I'll bring drinks and snacks." Miroku sat down in his seat in front of her desk as Sango, their class rep, and his current girlfriend, stepped inside and instructed the class to stand for the teacher.

The day would be far longer than Kagome was sure she'd like it to be, but she was ready for things to change, and it was obvious...to her especially...that some time alone was probably the best thing for her. _'I just need to get through today...that's it...today...that's it. Why does it feel like it'll be harder than it sounds!?'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me:** **So this is how it's all going to work. I recently wrote down the names of ALL OF MY UNFINISHED STORIES, on pieces of paper, folded them and put them in a container. I shake it, and then draw one. WHATEVER I DRAW gets written, and then placed back in the container. I can't redraw. Now...I WILL UPDATE FOR SURE! Next up is...oh DAMN! =.= "A Chance at a Second Glance"! See you all soon!**


End file.
